


Untitled

by blueswan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written for the season 2, episode 12  Profiler, Profiled.<br/>Originally posted April 2007 for idyll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/gifts).



Morgan isn’t ashamed, he’s not. He had every right to not talk about something which no longer existed and hadn’t for half a life-time.

The first time back in the unit, when Garcia sees him she pauses and he knows she dug up the records. He’s had her do the same for him. Penelope did her job just like he’d expect. He doesn’t resent her skills.

He greets her with a “baby girl” and she hugs him. She clings a bit longer than necessary and Derek kisses her forehead. He whispers "thanks" and "it’s okay" and she hugs him harder.


End file.
